The present disclosure relates generally to devices configured to accept paper currency.
A large number of financial transactions are processed daily at financial institutions around the world. As such, a bank teller's operational flow often plays an important role in the success of the financial institutions and satisfaction of customers. Generally, during financial transactions with a customer at a financial institution, a bank teller processes deposits, for example, by receiving the currency from the customer and counting the currency. In some instances, the customer may count the currency in front of the bank teller and then hand the currency to the bank teller to be recounted before the transaction is processed. After the currency is counted by the bank teller, the bank teller must then open compartments or drawers of a teller bus to deposit the currency. Some devices currently available to aid the work flow of a bank teller may be used to count currency. The bank teller then removes the currency from the counter to deposit in the teller bus.